Stratholme
A significant Human city in it's past, it now serves as one of the end-game group dugneons. =History= thumb|Stratholme A large human city in Lordaeron, Stratholme was the base of key oil refineries in the Second War. In it's glory days this jewel of Humanity's largest and proudest nation housed more then 50 thousand people, and included many well known centers, from the glorious keep to Fars famous tabacoo shop. The city's population was almost completely massacred by Arthas, who believed the citizens had become infected with the Undead plague; the majority of the survivors left with Jaina Proudmoore. When Arthas was called back to Northrend, the Lich, Kel'thuzad established Stratholme as his capital and constructed his citadel, known as Naxxramas, above the ruined towers. Leading Scourge forces in the city below was a death knight known as Baron Rivendare, a former noble of Lordaeron who coordinated the efforts of the Lich King in the Plaguelands until his death at the hands of operatives in the employ of the Argent Dawn. Today the city house a few thousand scarlet warriors who fight valiantly (or fanatically, depends on who you ask) against the thousand of undead. :Once the jewel of northern Lordaeron, the city of Stratholme is where Prince Arthas turned against his mentor, Uther Lightbringer, and slaughtered hundreds of his own subjects who were believed to have contracted the dreaded plague of undeath. Arthas' downward spiral and ultimate surrender to the Lich King soon followed. The broken city is now inhabited by the undead Scourge -- led by the powerful lich, Kel'thuzad. A contingent of Scarlet Crusaders, led by Grand Crusader Dathrohan, also holds a portion of the ravaged city. The two sides are locked in constant, violent combat. Those adventurers brave (or foolish) enough to enter Stratholme will be forced to contend with both factions before long. It is said that the city is guarded by three massive watchtowers, as well as powerful necromancers, banshees and abominations. There have also been reports of a malefic Death Knight riding atop an unholy steed, dispensing indiscriminate wrath on all those who venture within the realm of the Scourge. =Summary= Map at Worldofwar.net * Also known as: Strat, Strath * Found in: Eastern Plaguelands * 5 Player Cap (Prior to Patch 1.10 it was a 10 Player cap) Stratholme is basically divided into two parts, at least in the minds of players. Scarlet-Side, which goes from the main entrance into the Scarlet Crusade-controlled citadel, and Scourge-Side, which goes from the Service Entrance (which requires a key) to a Scourge Slaughterhouse. However, both "sides" are part of the same instance and players can complete both tracks. Scarlet Side right|thumb|The Scarlet Bastion * Also known as: Scarlet, Scarlet Strath, Strath Live, Liveside, Hu(man) Strat * Enemy Level Range: 55-62 * End Boss: Grand Crusader Dathrohan/Balnazzar * Mini Bosses: **Malor the Zealous **Archivist Galford **Cannonmaster Willey ** Timmy the Cruel * Triggered Boss **Crimson Hammersmith ***Clicking on a parchmented named "Blacksmith Plans" will trigger the Hammersmith. The plans can appear in at least 2 known locations: ***#On the floor in the Hoard area before Cannonmaster Willey ***#On a bench in the alcoves occupied by Archivist Galford Quests *Of Love and Family : This is part of the quest line from Tirion Fordring. Look for the painting in the room with Archivist Galford. *The Great Fras Siabi *The Archivist *The Truth Comes Crashing Down : After you've turned in the quest to kill Archivist Galford, Balnazzar will drop his head when he is killed, starting this quest. Undead Side (AKA Baron Side, Scourge Side) thumb|The Slaughterhouse - Where Barron Rivendare dwels* Also known as: Undead Strath, Deadside, Scourge Strath, Baron side, UD Strath, Baron Run * Enemy Level Range: 55-62 * End Boss: Baron Rivendare * Mini Bosses: **Magistrate Barthilas (drops key to Scourge side) **Baroness Anastari **Nerub'enkan **Maleki the Pallid **Ramstein the Gorger * Also contains the entrance to a future instance, most likely Naxxramas. Quests *Aurius' Reckoning : To activate this quest, you need to have collected a Medallion of Faith from the strongbox behind Malor the Zealous. Give this Medallion to Aurius in the chapel at the beginning of the Undead side. When you fight Baron Rivendare, Aurius will appear and help you in the fight. Once the battle is over, you'll be able to chose your reward. *Menethil's Gift : This is part of a chain of quests that begins in Scholomance with Doctor Theolen Krastinov, the Butcher. Once Baron Rivendare is dead, use the item in the symbol on the floor. *The Flesh Does Not Lie : A simple collection quest. Almost any enemy in Undead Strat will drop the plagued flesh samples. *The Active Agent : This is the follow-up to The Flesh Does Not Lie. The reward upgrades your Argent Dawn Commission to offer you combat bonuses in addition to allowing the collection of Scourgestones. *Above and Beyond : This is a follow-up to The Truth Comes Crashing Down. It simply requires you to kill Baron Rivendare. *Houses of the Holy : This requires you to pick up Stratholme Holy Water, which is in crates around around the instance. Some crates are corrupted and will contain rats or maggots instead, which you will have to kill. If you have a rogue in the group, they can tell you which crates are corrupted by using Detect Traps. *The quests for the Dungeon Set 2 upgrades require you to engage Baron Rivendare in 45 minutes. Category:Instances Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Eastern Plaguelands